The present invention relates generally to radio frequency (RF) communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for activating a multiple mode/band radio telephone handset over the air (OTA-A).
New digital cellular systems, commonly known as Personal Communications Systems (PCS), are being introduced into North America and other parts of the world. PCS in the United States operates at a frequency band of about 1850-1990 MHz so as not to interfere with the existing cellular frequency band of about 800-900 MHz. PCS provides enhanced features compared to existing cellular systems, such as short message service (SMS), voice mail, call forwarding and other features. One of the standards adopted by the FCC for PCS in the United States is referred to as PCS1900, which is similar to standards used in other parts of the world, such as DCS1800 (Digital Cellular System at 1800 Mhz). Both PCS1900 and DCS1800 are based on the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) adopted by the European Standards Institute (ETSI).
PCS and similar enhanced digital cellular communications systems are not currently available in all geographic areas. Accordingly, to provide seamless wireless communications, particularly in the U.S., mobile radio telephones are being manufactured which can operate in either analog or digital modes and also in either the PCS band (1850-1990 Mhz) in the digital mode or the cellular band (800-900 MHz) in the analog mode. These dual mode/band telephones accommodate those users who desire the enhanced features provided by PCS when available and also provide seamless wireless communications when the user is roaming in a geographical area where PCS is not available.
PCS1900 handsets can be conveniently activated over the air with the help of short message service (SMS)as provided by the GSM specification or standard. Today, a buyer can purchase a PCS1900 handset and leave the store without doing anything. The handset is already equipped with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card with subscriber information already loaded on the SIM, such as the International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) which is also programmed into the home location register (HLR) of the network from which the subscriber obtains his subscription for service and is assigned a telephone number during activation. This is referred to as the subscriber's home network.
The IMSI, however, is not fully activated when the subscriber leaves the point of purchase. When the new subscriber attempts to make his first telephone call, the IMSI is sent to the network and the network identifies the subscriber as a new subscriber from the IMSI and automatically routes the call to a customer service center. The customer service center programs the needed information into the system provider's billing system to fully activate the subscription and assigns a telephone number, commonly referred to as a Mobile Station International Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) number or MSISDN. This number is not actually used within the PCS1900 system; a call to a specific MSISDN is converted by the HLR to a corresponding Mobile Station Roaming Number (MSRN) which is translated by the system into the IMSI. The MSISDN is the only number that the subscriber will use, however, and is downloaded by the system via a SMS Class 2 message to a specific memory area in the SIM for future user access. Thus, the handset or telephone is only used as a transport device for this subscriber information during activation so that the information can be stored on the SIM card for retrieval and use by the handset. The subscriber, via the user interface (keypad, display, etc.) of the handset, can access the specific memory area where the MSISDN is stored. The activation process for the PCS1900 handset is now complete.
The purchaser of a cellular analog handset, such as an AMPS telephone, requires the assistance of the seller to activate the handset. To activate the AMPS handset or NAM (number assignment module)-program the handset, the MIN (mobile identification number) and the SID (home system identification number) and, if required by the system, an A-key (security number), must be programmed using the keypad of the user interface according to a routine specified by the manufacturer of the handset. This requirement that the handset be programmed by the seller is a limitation to the sales procedure of AMPS or analog telephones because the handset cannot be sold off the shelf as a PCS1900 handset can. Programming of the AMPS handset is critical. Without the assistance of trained and experienced sales personnel, the inexperienced purchaser can make mistakes in the programming process which can lead to inconvenience and frustration for the new handset purchaser. Additionally, the MIN, Electronic Serial Number (ESN) of the handset and the A-key must be programmed into the system database (HLR and billing system) before the handset can be used. Specifically, the majority of activation's are given the same value for the NAM parameters, Group Identification (GID), Local Control (LC), Mobile Station Number (MSN), and Access Overload Class (ACCOLC) and only the MIN, SID, and A-key are given user-specific values. During a typical activation process, the new user will choose or be assigned a telephone number or MIN. This number is programmed into the handset, typically via the keypad by the sales person. The cellular provider or operator's specific identity number or SID is then programmed into the handset by the sales person. Some service providers or operators may have also implemented a security authentication algorithm; for example, a 6 to 26 digit A-key is entered or a pre-programmed default number is entered for security purposes. To complete the activation process, the permanent electronic serial number (ESN) of the handset, the chosen MIN, the A-key and any additional subscriber data is communicated by the sales person to the service provider or operator who then programs the relevant data into the appropriate system nodes.
Presently, the analog or AMPS portion or side of a dual mode/band radio telephone handset cannot be activated over the air and must be activated, as described above, by an experienced sales person at the point of sale to eliminate possible programming errors. This results in delays and inconvenience in the purchasing process and requires trained personnel at the point of sale even though the digital or PCS portion or side of the handset can be over the air activated.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a multiple mode/band radio telephone handset which is not subject to the foregoing disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide over the air programming of the AMPS, TACS, ETACS, or NMT portion of a dual mode/band radiotelephone handset in conjunction with the over the air activation of the PCS1900, DCS1800 or GSM portion of the handset.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for over the air activation of all modes and bands of operation of a multiple mode/band radio telephone handset.
These and other objects of the present invention, together with the features and advantages thereof, will become apparent from the following specification when read with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals refer to like elements.